


Movement

by Triskelian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskelian/pseuds/Triskelian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find me over on <a href="http://bloomingheather.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> or <a href="http://twitter.com/bloomin_heather">Twitter</a>, or on AIM as BloomingHeather.</p></blockquote>





	Movement

****

bodies  
in motion  
yours, mine, ours  
brought together  
in the oldest dance

partners  
wrappedaround  
you, me, each other  
making our own music  
no solos, a duet

sweet sensations  
eye to eye -  
cheek to cheek -  
lip to lip -  
thigh to thigh...

hands  
touching, fluttering,  
caressing, tracing  
patterns on flesh  
a braille of sorts

gasps  
and sighs and moans  
breathless wonder  
voiceless urging  
harmony to our song

movement  
desperate, needy,  
yet tender, too  
drawing close, then away  
counterpoint rhythm

release  
from arms, from legs  
from the bonds that  
hold two people apart  
so they become, briefly, one

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me over on [Tumblr](http://bloomingheather.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/bloomin_heather), or on AIM as BloomingHeather.


End file.
